Angels Take Different Forms
by Blonde-Snow-White
Summary: It's been 6 years since Ethan left Leah. Leah has since moved on and married. She returns to Nappennee after her husband hurts her. There she sees someone that once had her heart and has changed
1. Pippi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book. 

Chapter 1: Pippi

Info: It's been 6 years since Ethan left Leah. Leah has since married.

> > > > > > > > > >

Leah walked out of her work place to her car. She was finally going home after a long and busy day. She was to go home to an empty house. Ken works at night and sleeps during the day. Leah pushed the unlock button and opened the car door. She threw her purse in passenger seat and started the car. I was cold for a summer evening. She pulled out of the employee parking lot and headed home.

She pulled into the driveway and saw that Ken's car was home. 'What?' She thought. Ken was suppose to work tonight. She locked the car and walked inside.

"Ken? Ken are you home?" Leah yelled when she unlocked the door. There cat Oliver rubbed against her leg. "Hi sweetie." She said petting the cat. She sat her coat and purse on the counter and went looking for Ken. "Ken, honey?" She asked walking towards their bedroom. She heard laughter from behind the door. "Ken?" She asked opening the door. Two heads popped up from under the sheets. One was Ken's, the other was a woman.

"Leah? You're home." He said.

"What the hell is going on Ken?" Leah yelled.

"Leah, this is Pippi. She is a friend." He said casual. Pippi smiled and waved.

"She looks more then a friend." Leah said storming out of the room.

"Leah, please." Ken said after her. He slipped on some pants and followed her and also said "Leah, please understand."

"Understand?" Leah asked whipping around and " Why should I understand. You're the one that wanted to marry me. Now you found a new fling." Leah started to cry.

"Leah, please. I don't need this right now. Work has been hard right now." Ken said.

"Well, then you don't need me." She said grabbing her coat and purse.

"Leah don't leave." Ken said. Leah just looked at him and slammed the door the shut. She got in her car and broke down.

> > > >

She drove the two hours to her mother's place. Far from her own home. She parked the car in the gravel driveway and walked to the door. She wiped her eyes and knocked on the door. The door opened and her mother appeared.

"Leah? Leah, sweetie. What's wrong?" Roberta asked.

"Me and Ken had a fight." She replied and asked "Can I stay here?"

"Sure dear. Come in, come in." Her mother said letting her in and then said "Arnie, Leah staying the night." Her mother yelled upstairs. Arnie was Roberta's boyfriend. They started dating two years ago and now they live together. Arnie was a very sweet man and loved Roberta's daughter like his own.

"Leah, what happened?" He asked coming downstairs.

"She and Ken had a fight." Her mother said.

"Mom, I think I'm gonna go to bed." Leah said. She didn't want to discuss this anymore. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget this.

That morning, Leah woke up in her old room. She didn't recognize it right away, but then she remembered last night. She shook her head to forget it and stood up. She want to her vanity and looked in the mirror.

"The beginning of my new life." She said. She combed her hair and walked out to the kitchen. Her mother was talking to someone. She saw that it was Ken.

"Good morning, honey." Roberta said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked to Ken.

"I came to say sorry. I didn't mean for last night to happen." He said walking over to her and putting his hands on her shoulder.

"You mean for me to find out that you've been sleeping with that whore." She said pushing his hands off of her.

"Leah, please come home and we can work this out." He begged.

"I'm sorry, Ken, but you hurt me. You just can't think that a little talking will fix this. It won't. I've been hurt to many times to forgive you. Ken, I want a divorce." Leah said standing her ground.

"Leah, please." He begged falling on the floor in front of her.

"Ken, get out. I don't want to married to you any longer. You may think this will never happen again, but it will, it will. Someday, it will come back and bite you in the butt. Then you'll feel miserable for this. But I won't. I'll be living my life. I'll probably forget about you. You won't forget about me. But you'll forgive me for letting you go, because you would have ruined my life and possible the lives a young ones. So Kenneth, I want you to go home and get on with your life. I'll be there soon to get my things and Oliver." Leah said. Ken looked up at her and then stood up. He nodded and turned to leave. Once he left, Roberta walked over to her.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" She asked.

"Yes." Leah simply said. She turned and walked back to her room.

> > > > > > > >

What do you think? Let me know.


	2. Returning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book. 

Chapter 2: Returning

>>>>>>>

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Roberta asked handing her daughter a bag.

"Yes. Nappanee is a good place for me. Good memories, not bad ones like here." Leah said.

"Did you call to make sure." Her mother asked.

"Yes. There is an apartment waiting for me. All I need is furniture, which I can buy. I have my inflatable mattress to sleep on and I have an interview set up. I should be going so I can miss the rush." Leah explained what she was to do.

"Are you sure you want to go back to that town after...?" Roberta asked.

"Yes, mother. That town is where I belong. I'm not a big town girl." Leah said. She stuffed her package of gum back into her purse and flung it over her shoulder. She picked up her cell phone and keys.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I want to get away from all this as soon as possible." Leah said looking around.

"Ok." Her mother said. They walked outside to her car. Arnie was gone, but Leah didn't know him that well to say a personal goodbye. He knew she was leaving and he told her goodbye this morning. Telling her she can always come back, although she knew that already.

>>>>>

The drive to Nappanee brought back many memories. Leah tried not to think of the bad ones. Not the ones of driving back here when her beloved Ethan told her he wanted, needed to go home. Her Ethan. Ethan was the Amish boy that she had met six years ago and fell in love with him. She didn't want to think of him anymore, now that she might see him and possibly his wife, Martha, who was mean to Leah. But she will want to see Charity, Ethan's younger sister and Leah's friend. Charity will be happy to see her too.

As Leah entered the small town of Nappanee, the sun was going down. It was getting dark out, but Leah wasn't worried. She dug out the address as she waited at the stop light. She saw a buggy pass and it reminder her again, of the memories she didn't want to think about right now. All she wants to do is find her place and get settled. Tomorrow, she will go out and buy some food. She was tried and wanted to sleep from the long car ride.

That morning, Leah awoke from her restless slumber and stretched. She took a minute to realize that she's not at her mother's anymore. She went to her fridge, only to find that it is empty and she planned on buying groceries today. She went to take a shower. She dressed and her stomach rumbled. She grabbed her purse and keys, she remembered that she didn't need to drive since the store was just down the street. She pulled out her list that she made last night and checked over it. '

"Whoa!" She said as she ran into someone.

"Sorry, ma'am." He said. That voice sounded familiar to Leah.

"No, it was my fault." She said. She looked up. That face also looked familiar, but she's seen so many faces. But she knew it was she knew. Someone she knew from awhile ago, but she just couldn't place it.

"Leah?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long." He said happily.

"Who are you?" She asked. She was getting confused.

"It's me, Ethan." He said. Leah was shocked. He didn't look like the Amish boy she knew years ago.

"Ethan, you look different." She said. He looked more modern and more like an English person.

"I didn't get baptized if that's what you mean." He said acting proud about it.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I don't belong among the Amish people. I just don't fit in." Ethan said lowing his head and asked "Why are you here?"

"I needed to get away from something." She said.

"Do you have an apartment here?" He asked.

"Yes." Leah answered.

"Can I have the address?" He asked.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"I might want to stop by later." He said. She nodded and wrote down her address. He said that he had to run somewhere and he would see her later. Leah walked into the grocery store and did her shopping.

>>>>>

What do you think? Any ideas, let me know. I like to get ideas from readers.


	3. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book. 

Chapter 3: Catching up

>>>>>

Later that night, Leah was sitting on her bed, drinking some tea and watching TV. She was in her pajamas. She heard her doorbell ring. She sat her cup down and walked over to the door. She looked in the peep hole and saw that it was Ethan. She unlocked the door and swing it open.

"Hi." She said smiling. He looked so different.

"Hey Leah." He said and asked "Can I come in?" She let him in and shuts the door. "Nice place." He said checking out her small apartment.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

"Do you have any pop?" He asked.

She nodded and went to her kitchen. She had just bought the case of pop. She grabbed one from the top and preceded to the living room. Ethan had found a place to sit on her bed.

"Here." She said as she handed the can to him.

"Why do you have a bed in here?" He asked popping open his can.

"Because I don't have a couch yet and my TV's right here." Leah said. She picked up her mug and took a sip.

"When did you decide not to get baptized?" Leah asked, breaking the silence.

"After you left. Me and my father got in a fight and I told him that I'm not getting baptized." He put into plain words.

"So why do you still live here in town?" She asked. She didn't want to sound nosey, but this was interesting and she didn't want to know she had something to do with it.

"Saving up money. I hardly see them anymore. Charity is the only one that will come to visit me in town." Ethan explained and asked "You never did tell me why you are here?"

"I did. I'm here to get away from something." She replied. She didn't want to get into detail. It was her second night here.

"From what?" He asked.

'Here we go.' Leah thought.

"From my old life. From the big city, my husband, my marriage." She said walking into the kitchen. She leans over to read the newspaper. Ethan gets up and walks over to her.

"From your marriage. Leah, you're married?" He asked swallowing hard.

"Yes, but we are getting divorced." She said trying to get consumed by the articles in the paper.

"What happened to make you want to get this divorce?" He asked. Now he was sounding nosey.

"I came home from work one night and found him in bed with someone else." She said crossing Ethan.

"Someone would cheat on you?" Ethan asked and " But why?"

"He said work is hard for him right now and he wasn't getting what he needed from me." She answered. . Ethan just shook is head. Leah asked "Can we talk about something else?"

Two hours later, Ethan decides to go home. They get off the bed and walk to the door.

"It was nice seeing you again." Leah said and "You can tell Charity that I'm in town, if she every wants to visit, she can."

Ethan nodded and said "It was sure good to see you too, Leah. Talk to you later?"

"Of course." Leah said. Ethan leaned over and kissed her gently. Memories flooded her mind once again. Ken never kissed her like this. It was so loving. He pulled away and smiled.

"Bye Leah." He said walking away.

"Bye Ethan." Leah said, she could barely speak. His kiss felt so wonderful. It was familiar, and soft.

>>>>>

Ethan arrived at his own apartment. He didn't live with anyone. He threw his jacket on the couch and went to his fridge, it was bare as usually. He grabbed a glass and went to the sink. He took a drink and sat the cup back down. He was to take a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow he didn't have to be to work until one.

Once out of the shower, he sat on his bed. He put on his PJ pants. Seeing Leah again made his heart beat faster. It's been five years. The only thing he has of her was this one picture and his memories. The summers they spent together, and when they first met. She was the reason he left the Amish ways, but she was never to find out. She was the reason he and his father had those fights.

Ethan laid down on his bed. It felt so empty. He didn't know why he got an full size bed. It was made for two people to sleep in. In his dreams, he sees Leah laying beside him, one day he hopes it comes true. He was shocked when she said she was married. It meant he wouldn't be her first. But maybe, just maybe, he could love in a way that her husband couldn't. Ethan closed his eyes and went to sleep.

That morning, he awoke to the sound of his doorbell. He rolled out of bed and went to the door.

"Charity?" He asked.

"Hi Ethan, I bought you something." She said holding something wrapped in a towel.

"Come in." He said. She walked in and he shut the door. He looked at the clock and it was 7:30am. "Isn't it a little early?"

"Me and Simoen had to come into town for Ma. She misses you dearly. Papa won't even speak of you. Ma's birthday is coming up, maybe you could send her a gift. Let her know that you still think about her." Charity said.

"Maybe. Leah is in town." He said sitting at his table. "What?" Charity asked as she walked over to him.

"Leah, our Leah is back in town." He said clearly.

"Why?" Charity asked.

"She's getting a divorce and needed to leave her town." He said.

"Oh my. Maybe I will visit her. You have her address?" Charity requested. Ethan took out a piece of paper and wrote her address down. He hands it to his sister and she stuffs it in her pocket. "I should go. Simoen is waiting for me." Charity heads toward the door.

"Tell ma thank you for the.." He goes over to the wrapped item. He unwraps it and discover its bread "for the bread." He said. Charity nods. She gives him a hug and walks out of the apartment. Ethan is now too awake to go back to bed. He goes to his room and gets dressed.

>>>>>

What do you think?


	4. Oliver

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book. 

Chapter 4: Oliver

>>>>

Leah got up and went to take a shower. She had her job interview today and didn't want to smell. She dressed in her nicest clothes and did her hair and make-up. She dug out her shoes. She was to skip breakfast otherwise it will come back up. She's nervous, but she's had interviews before. It just means she may be staying in Nappanee for awhile. She walked out of her apartment and went downstairs. She unlocked her car and got in. Her interview was at ten. She knew the town was small, but she decided to drive. She didn't want to step in anything gross or have something gross splashed on her nice clothes. She pulls out of he tenant parking lot and turns onto main street.

"Thank you sir. " Leah said standing. They had just finished their interview. Leah left the office and walked out of the building.

"Hey Leah!" Ethan yelled as he tried to run up to her. She turned around and saw him

"Hi Ethan." She said. She dug in her purse.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"I just had an interview for job I probably won't even get." Leah said finding her keys. She pushes her unlock button.

"Have you had lunch yet?" He asked.

"No, I haven't even had breakfast yet." She replied.

"Have lunch with me. I don't have to have to be to work until one." He said.  
"Sure." She said and asked "Do we need to drive there?" She referred to her car.

"No, it's right across the street." He said. Leah locked her car once again and walked across the street to the restaurant. The hostess lead them to a booth and gave them their menus. She took their drink order and left. "Charity might come visit you."

"Sure. I don't mind." Leah replied not looking up.

"Leah, could you help me with something?" He asked.

"With what?" Leah asked.

"I need to buy a present for my mother. He birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get her." Ethan explained. He picked up his menu and started to look at it.

"Ok, I'll help." Leah said. The waitress gave them their drinks. Leah couldn't decide what to have and Ethan always eats here.

"What's good?" Leah asked.

"Just about everything." Ethan replied and "Except the fried chicken steak." Leah nodded.

"So like the chicken strips ok?" She asked.

"Yes." Ethan said. Leah continued to look at her menu. She finally decided when their waitress came back. Ethan ordered the bacon cheese burger and Leah ordered the French dip.

"So how did Martha take the news when you told her?" Leah asked. She's been curious about Ethan's decision about leaving the Amish community.

"She yelled and screamed. She almost slapped me, but I stopped her. Her brother Joseph called me a few names and demanded me to stay. Charity was the only one who actually took it the best." Ethan explained.

"I hope my mom doesn't give Ken my number." Leah said.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"I don't want to talk to him. He wants to try to get back together and I have no plans too." Leah said.

"For what he did, you shouldn't give him a second thought." Ethan said.

Leah went back to her apartment and checked her answering machine. She had nothing. She was surprised that her mother didn't call to see how she was doing. Leah went to her fridge and decided what to do for the rest of the afternoon until she was to go to Ethan's, but when she went into her bathroom. Her door bell rang. She went to answer it and found an Amish girl standing there. It was Charity.

"Oh Leah, it is so good to see you again." Charity said as she wrapped her arms around her old friend.

"Charity. It's nice to see you too." Leah said. She shut the door.

Charity looked around. Leah had her inflatable bed on the living room floor and it wasn't made. Her TV sat on a crate and had her VCR on top.

"Oh my. I am so very sorry about your divorce." Charity said. She hugged Leah once again.

"I take it that Ethan told you." Leah said crossing her arms.

"Yes, and I am truly sorry." Charity said and "Why are you getting one?"

"I found my husband in bed with someone else." Leah said. Charity looked shocked.

"Oh my. Are you doing alright?" Charity asked.

"Yes. I just had an interview for a job and I still have money from before. Me and my husband still have a joint account until I call the bank and tell them, which I should make note of. Plus I have my own money. After I have my own account here and put some money in, I won't be getting furniture." Leah explained and asked "How have you been?"

"Fine, me and Joseph are getting baptized soon and will soon be married." Charity said.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Leah said.

Leah and Charity talked for awhile until she said she had to go. Leah walked her to the door and said bye. She was about to shut her door when she heard

"Leah." Someone said. She looked over and saw Ken.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She didn't want to let him in. She was somewhat embarrassed about her living quarters.

"I've come to talk to you." He said.

"We're not getting back together." Leah said right away.

"Can't we at least talk about it?" He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Leah said shutting her door.

"Leah, be rational. All I want to do is talk." Ken said stopping the door.

"Fine, but as soon as we are done, you are leaving." She said.

"Okay." He said. Leah let him and shut her door. "I brought you something."

"What?" She asked. He opens the cage and Oliver runs out. "Oliver. Hi sweetie. Thank you. I missed you so much, Oliver." She kneels down and pets him. "I'm sorry I forgot about you when I left." She continues to pet the cat and then picks him up and sits on the bed.

"I've come to explain about Pippi." He said sitting next to her. He reaches over and pets the cat. He's a purring away as Leah pets and scratches his light orange fur.

"What about her? Was it her idea?" She asked. She never plans on getting back with him.

"Yes and no." He said and " No, because I was complaining about our love life and yes, because she was the one who listened to me."

"You were telling people about our love life? The most personal thing in a marriage?" Leah asked. Oliver jumped from her lap and went to check out his new digs.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't have much of one and when we did, it was pretty boring." He said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't put sex as my number priority as a wife. I thought a wife takes care of her husband in different ways." Leah said.

"How did you ever expect to have children if you didn't?" He asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not ready to have children. My job wasn't paying enough to help support another person, plus you are working nights and I was waiting until we had the same schedule." Leah explained.

"A matter of fact, I'm no longer working nights." Ken said.

"Ken, I'm not getting back together with you. No matter how much you try, I'm not changing my mind. You hurt me, Ken. When somebody hurts me, it takes me awhile to forgive them." Leah said standing up. She walked to the kitchen to give Oliver some water, she would pick up some food for him later. Also some litter and a litter box. She walked back to the living room.

"Why are you living in this dinking little town?" Ken asked

"I know some people here." She said.

"Like that Amish girl I saw walk out of here?" He asked.

"Yes. A few years ago I met this Amish family and we became very fond of each other. They are still living here and know I'm back so we starting communicating again." She said. Ken made a move and kissed her. She pushed him away. "Kenneth, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Leah, I can't stop loving you. I want you back so much. Please came back to me. I promise I won't cheat on you again. Leah, please?" He begs getting down on his knees. He gave her a sad look. One that used to make her forgive him.

"No, No, No! Ken, There's nothing in this world that you can do to make me come back to you. I have standards. If you cheat on my once, that's it. I'm leaving you Ken. I'm not about to think that the next time you get into bed with me, you could've been with someone else, or the next time you call to say you have to work late, does he really have to or is just going to a cheap motel with some young puppy. You hurt me to bad. You must leave and never try this again. It's just no use. Anything you do or say is not going to change my mind. Now leave and get on with your life. I have." Leah explained. She crossed her arms and he stood up. He finally realized that she was serious. She just didn't move here to clear her mind. She moved here to get on with her life. She's not ever coming back and probably once this divorce is over, she will never think of him again.

"Okay." He simply said. He walked towards the door. He saw Oliver and knew this was forever. Leah watched him cuddle the cat before leaving. He never used to do this. Oliver was Leah's cat. He knew she would take better care of him than he would. He will still miss this cat that he gave her when they first met. He left and shut the door.

Leah got to Ethan's right away. She gave some scraps to Oliver and left. She pounds on the door. Soon Ethan opens the door.

"Leah? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" Leah replied.

>>>>>

What do you think? I'm sorry I didn't update, but I haven't been feeling well, and have been laying on couch the past couple of days.


	5. Nighttime

Disclaimer: I don't onw anything related to the book.

Chapter 5: Nighttime

"Yeah, sure." He said. He let her in and shut the door. Soon they were talking about what just happened between her and Ken.

"I just don't know what to do. I loved him so much." Leah cried. She fell into Ethan's arms.

"You'll get over it." He said. He knew that she stilled had feelings for this guy, but he also knew that when someone hurts her, it takes awhile for her to forgive them. She had forgiven him, otherwise, she wouldn't be here, crying in his arms.

Soon after Leah had settled down, she fell asleep. Ethan covered her up and went to his room. He couldn't stop thinking about how close Leah was to him and that she is right in his living room, sleeping off the pain.

Leah woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. She sat up and took a minute to figure out where she was. She stood up and followed the smell. She walked into the kitchen and found Ethan standing by the stove.

"You're awake." He said cracking an egg into a pan.

"Yes. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night." Leah said rubbing her head.

"It's alright. You had a hectic night." Ethan said sounding very caring and then asked "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure, can I use your bathroom first?" She asked.

"Yes, right in there." He said as he pointed to the half closed door. Leah smiled and walked toward the room.

They ate breakfast and Leah helped with the dishes, even though Ethan told her that she doesn't have to. "Do you work today?" Leah asked when they were finished.

"Nope." Ethan replied.

"Would you want to spend the day together?" She asked and "We could go shopping for your mother's birthday present."

"Sounds ok." Ethan said. He gets to spend the day with the girl that always occupies his dreams. She really forgiven him for leaving her five years ago.

"Do you mind if we first stop by my place and I can feed Oliver?" She asked placing the plate on the counter.

"Who's Oliver?" He asked.

"My cat. Last night when Ken came over, he brought him. He was our cat, but Ken didn't want him. Oliver is such a sweet cat. He won't hurt you." She said.

P.S. What do you think? I know it's been along time, but I wasn't sure if I was gonna update. 


End file.
